knightsofzodiakosfandomcom-20200213-history
Flint
Overview Full Name: ﻿Flint Flamebarker Alias: Flint Age: 11 months Family: Psycho, Spunk, Jack, Tramp (Brothers) Goddess: Dali Owner: Mulan Biography Flint was born only 11 months ago, and has the maturity to match. He’s very clumsy and, frankly, quite retarded. He has four brothers: Psycho, Spunk, Jack and Tramp, all of whom are older than him. He is considered as the runt of the siblings, though he begs to differ. As a pup, he was often told horror stories about demons by his psychopathic father, and, therefore, Flint is very afraid of anything that he could possibly link up to demons. Dali decided to give him and his brothers to each of the Knights. Mulan chose to have him due to his ‘cuteness’ and her pity over such a small creature. Flint doesn’t really like her all that much; he treats her like an immature teenage boy would treat his mother. He’s met multiple other animals while he was at Mulan’s side. His reaction to Shang’s return was… less than enthusiastic. He believes that Shang will mess up the whole battle due to Mulan’s feelings for him. Fighting Style Flint can't fight. Period. Relationships with others Flint thinks that everything and everyone in this world is out to get him. Usually, whenever something strange happens that Flint can't explain, he comes to the conclusion that it must be a demon trying to trick him. This paranoia isn't just limited to demons; for example: he often believes that people who hug him want to eat or abduct him. He comes up with the most uncalled-for and absurd ways to try to get rid of the 'demons', and this usually ends up with him humiliating himself and the 'demon'. Here are his relationships with some of the characters in the RolePlay in no particular order: *'Peter '– Flint thinks that Peter should just leave Jane alone. Why? Because Flint hates romance. *'Duchess' – She’s a cat. Flint isn’t any different from any other average dog when it comes to the general topic of cats. And I think you know what that means. *'Rapunzel '– Flint believes that, if he ever crept into her hair, he would be lost forever. He also thinks that she is a nudist who wants to eat him. *'Ariel '– Calls her the ‘Fishy-lady’. *'Mulan' – Thinks she’s a bit annoying, but hangs around her anyway. *'Chel '– Oddly enough, he likes her. But not when she does magic and calls ‘the demons’. *'Aurora' – Finds her scary. *'Helga '– Finds her scary as well. *'Jane Porter '– Calls her ‘Demon Lady’ because she can talk to animals. *'Shang '– Hates him and thinks that he’s just going to cause trouble. *'Pascal '– Calls him ‘Lucy’ and believes that he is a gecko. Pascal thinks of Flint as an idiot – which is exactly what the Hellhound is – and doesn’t really enjoy his company. However, Flint likes Lu- uh, I mean, Pascal. *'Psycho' – Flint’s older brother, who shares the thickness of Flint, though maybe not to the same extent. Psycho and Flint are always arguing, though do not actually hate one another. *'Jack' – Jack is noble and protective… very unlike Flint. Flint often irritates Jack, but don’t think for a second that the runt would notice this. *'Spunk' – Spunk and Flint get along just as well as Flint does with the rest of his siblings. Which is: not very well. *'Tramp' – Same as above. *'Momo' – Momo’s far more intellectual mind confuses Flint. Flint believes that everyone who Momo jumps onto will become his next victim for dissections. *'Mowgli' – Mowgli scared the crap out of Flint when he started talking to him. Flint calls him Bear-boy and knows about the murder that Mowgli committed. He is now very afraid of Mowgli. *'Omar '– Flint calls him ‘Fishy-Dog’ and thinks he has a very strange scent. Flint doesn’t trust him. *'JB' – For once, Flint can call something ‘demon’ and be correct. He is scared of JB, but somewhat trusts him. A little. Just a nanometer. *'Alice' – The hug that she gave him really scared him. He claimed that she was abducting him and now doesn’t trust her. He also believes that there are some demons lurking in her soul, which he is correct about. *'Sango '- Flint worships her like a noble Queen. She is a demon slayer, and that makes Flint believe that she is one of the most bravest of people in the world. He feels very safe when she is around. *'Kirara' - Flint first didn't like Kirara due to her being a cat (and a demon cat, at that), but he does have some respect for her now, seeing as her owner is a demon slayer. Also, Flint told Kirara all about Shang and Mulan's relationship - which he wasn't really allowed to do. *[[Oliver|'Oliver ']]- Is very scared of him. Flint hates Oliver even more than he hates Shang, which is a serious record. Oliver doesn't give a damn about Flint, though. The gods *Dali – his goddess. He thinks that she is almighty and would never say a bad thing about her. And that makes sense; he was taught to believe that she is the true goddess. If Mulan were to betray Dali, Flint would inform the goddess of it. *Macalli – Flint thinks he is serious danger. He avoids him best he can, knowing that he would kill any of Dali’s Hellhounds if given the chance. *Jesturma – Finds his romantic side disgusting. He doesn’t really care for Jesturma, though. He doubts that such an emotion person could become the new Gaia. *Falia – Thinks she is very kind. Yep, even Flint likes her. But he would never tell Dali that.